Conflicted
by ashford2ashford
Summary: There's something not right about the usually active Lee, which is a cause for concern with Gai Sensei, Neji and Tenten. PAIRINGS REVEALED!
1. Raised Emotions

**Conflicted – By Ashford2ashford**

**Genre: **shrugs

**Rating(s): **PG-13 now…maybe M later

**Pairing(s): **Oho….not to be revealed until the next chapter…

**Timeline: **I'd like to imagine sometime during the future when everyone is as they are after the three year gap…

**Disclaimer: **Me no own Naruto…its sad really….

**Author Notes: **My first Naruto fanfic, and also one of the best darn fanfics I have ever written! I'm looking forwards to revealing the mystery behind Lee's 'visions' in the second chapter…ku ku ku….

…

…

**Raised Emotions – Chapter One**

…

…

Lee tried not to think of much as he started another rigorous training session with his Sensei – Maito Gai (or Might Guy) – and his two team mates Neji and Tenten, but his mind was wandering; as it so often had been doing these days. He closed his eyes as he faced his usual training pole, ready for a few warm up kicks, and tried not to think of anything at all, tried to clear his head, tried his best…but images that he wished to forget were trying to crawl their way forwards into his line of vision.

…_lips upon lips, gently caressing each other. He breathed hard and let out a soft, yet lusty laugh, the smile gentle and passionate. _

"_Never thought I'd do this with you."_

_The other looked up, a blank expression, yet the eyes were misty with more lust, "Shut up and kiss me."_

He let out a soft cry and kicked the wooden stump once…hard.

The thundering crack his shin made against the wood was loud enough to make even Neji turn in surprise; the wood splintering beneath the weight and force of bone. Opening his eyes and looking around nervously, a little startled at the looks he was getting from his team mates, Lee proceeded to kick the stump again and again, trying to block out their stares, as his Sensei looked on with an unreadable expression.

"Is something wrong with Lee today?"

Gai Sensei lowered his gaze to the concerned face of Tenten and shrugged his mighty shoulders gently. His eyes shifted from her, to the unusually quiet Lee – who had nearly broken his way through the training post – and then back to Tenten again.

"I'm…I'm sure he's fine." In truth, Gai wasn't sure that was true at all. He himself was feeling the pain of concern gnawing at his chest, and the only thing he could do now, without causing concern to spread through his ranks, was put on one of his best smiles and try to get through the training session without delay, "He probably is still half asleep daydreaming about a youthful rivalry sealed in blood and sweat!"

Laughing heartily, Gai Sensei failed to notice the piercing gaze of Neji upon him, nor did he know that the all seeing eye of the former Chuunin was pulling apart his false attitude bit by bit. Neji turned to Lee and began to walk over to the already sweating Chuunin, trying to catch his gaze for just one moment.

"Lee."

The bowl-haired teen paused in mid kick, and yet still did not make eye contact, "Neji?"

There was a moment of awkward silence – Lee frozen in mid kick, one leg raised high, his body low to the ground, his arms frozen in mid balance, and Neji, arms folded, his hollow yet not entirely unsympathetic eyes drinking in the body of his companion, his mouth tight lipped and silent – before the approached Chuunin started to gradually lower his leg and took on an upright stance.

"Did you have something you wanted?" Like his Sensei, Lee's manner was false; you didn't need a Byakugan to see that.

"Hm…I thought I did…but now that I'm here…I find it not that easy to say what it is I intended to say…" Point blank honesty was one of Neji's both liked and disliked traits and it did not fail to swing on the side of disliked in Lee's ears.

"Then do not interrupt my training if you do not have anything to say to me." Lee's tone – although his language and mannerisms hadn't altered - was dangerous and dismissive at the same time, and it made Neji's blood boil, getting an undesired reaction from the Jounin.

As Lee turned away to continue with his 'training' Neji's arm had instinctively shot forwards and one tightly clenched fist was now wrapped around the slightly muscular arm of his team mate, and Lee's step faltered somewhat. Observing the two closely, Gai Sensei stepped forwards, opening his mouth to say something, but something held him back from even being able to utter one word of protest. Tenten, behind him, let out a soft gasp, as if she could feel the sudden tension between the two – which hung thickly in the air like an unforgiving unyielding mist of anger and guarded emotions.

"Neji…" Lee's voice was deliberate and careful, as if he was struggling within himself to say the right words to the Hyuuga clan member, "Please let me go. I do not wish to start an unnecessary fight with you. I have much training to do before I spar with you. If you have something to say to me…wait until then."

Neji's eye twitched and it seemed as though Lee had struck a nerve, until his narrowed his eyes and pulled Lee close. The sudden tug was that unexpected, that Lee complied, staggering in an almost drunken way towards the Hyuuga; whose eyes were now locked on his, entrapping the young Taijutsu user within their stern glare.

"Listen to me now Rock Lee…and listen well. I don't often say sentimental things to my team, but I think even your thick head can comprehend this." He leaned in close, and Lee began to squirm, feeling intimidated and uncomfortable by the sudden close contact…

…_leaned in close until their faces were barely centimetres apart and then brushed those soft, tight – he imagined – lips against each other, going in for a gentle, delicate petal soft kiss…_

…and more than a little squeamish at being this close to Hyuuga Neji. Neji hissed into his ear, "You'd better tell someone what is wrong with you, because if you keep brushing us off like this, when the time comes, you won't have a team to watch your back! Understand?"

Before Lee could respond Neji pushed him backwards, sending the Chuunin flying onto his rear, hitting the ground hard with his legs tangled. He gazed up with wide eyes as Neji turned his back on him and retreated, and then lowered them to stare at his feet, lost in his thoughts.

_Neji…you could never understand…_

"Right!" Gai Sensei clapped his hands together forcefully and flashed an award winning grin that made all three of his students look up at him, "We'd better train apart for today! Learn to know ourselves a little more! I can see you're all alive with fighting spirit today, for the air is electric with your raised emotions!"

Neji rolled his eyes. Just how long was their Sensei going to turn a blind eye to their emotions and feelings? Would that 'nice guy' act keep up when his prized student was practically begging for help without saying a word at all?

Tenten new in her heart that Gai's manner was false now, even she had seen his startled expression when Neji and Lee had almost had their fight, and now she knew that Maito Gai did not wish to have to engage in confrontations. He was just trying to keep the peace…and she thanked him for it.

Lee, for the first time in his life, turned away and said nothing, not even jumping up and agreeing with his 'beloved Sensei' as he normally did. Neji's words had bit deeper than anyone else's, simply because of the bitter truth behind them. To Lee…the truth had been what he had needed…and it was starting to make more sense to him than any gentle words and soft approaches ever would.

Gai Sensei was nearly sweating with the discomfort, but he kept his composure…as well as his abnormally large grin, "So I'd suggest that Tenten should train on the puppets in the woods, Neji should go out of town for a while and relax in a nice open field somewhere, and Lee…" He paused briefly whilst his gaze lingered on his prized student, his smile faltering for a second, "…you should go and train by the river! Water calms the mind and soul!"

In a way, sending Lee there was Gai Sensei's way of saying, "I know you're feeling bad, Lee. I understand what it is you are going through. If water calms the mind and soul, then I'd suggest you train there to find your own inner peace. I hope it works my student."

Gai had no need for words like that, and within a few seconds of announcing this, he found himself alone at their meeting spot outside of the woods, watching with a now hardened gaze as Lee's back slowly grew further and further away from him – as if symbolically showing the distance he had now placed between himself and his team.

The older Jounin's eyes closed and he wiped sweat from his brow, opening his eyes again to see that his student had disappeared completely.

"Lee…" He murmured, unable to shake off the feeling that what was bothering Lee was of his doing…

…

…

**Ashford2ashford: **So there you have it! Part one of my new Naruto fictions! YAY! Hope you all are ready for the big revelations in **Chapter Two – Spare Me**! No flames please!


	2. Spare Me

**Conflicted – By Ashford2ashford**

**Genre: **Ano…I still have no gawd forgiven idea…

**Rating(s): **PG-13 now…maybe M later

**Pairing(s): **DUN DUN DUNNNNNNNNN!

**Timeline: **I'd like to imagine sometime during the future when everyone is as they are after the three year gap…

**Disclaimer: **Do not own.

**Author Notes: **I didn't realise how popular this had become. I weep with tears of joy. So, thanks to many people asking/threatening/begging for this chapter, here it is! Conflicted Part Two! The pairings are revealed (don't be too surprised…they're kinda commonplace ones really…)

…

…

**Spare Me – Chapter Two**

…

…

Lee could try all he wished to ignore the feelings coursing through his veins, but there was always those images dancing before his eyes. It hurt to think that he could be jealous of what he had seen. It hurt even more to know that his mood swings and his actions were causing so much pain.

_My feelings can not just simply disappear. I am aware of how wrong it would be if I…if I…announced them…but I can not forget them…_

The water ran by without a care and Lee watched it with scorn. So blissful and care free as it seemed. Gai Sensei's words were not without logic.

This was supposed to be calming.

So why was it not working?

Lee's fists clenched. His chest felt tight. That image refused to dance away from his vision. The image of one body pressed against the other, tongues dancing eagerly over one another, and the sound of heavy breathing; so wanton and so pleading.  
Then there had been the noises. Soft mewls and whines, and gentle gasps and pleads for more. They were coming from a mouth that should not sound so submissive. The moans were from one who should not moan…who should not subject himself to this kind of…of…

"AUGH!" Lee's fist collided with the stone of the bridge he sat near and blood began to seep over his knuckles.

_Moaning…breath heavy…_

"_This…is hardly…"_

"_Shut up…do that again…"_

"_This?"_

"_Ohhhunnn…"_

_Lips caress well sculpted muscles and then the familiar face breathes out a shaky breath in such passion…_

"Stop it!!"

_Fingers linger over muscles too long…_

_Mouths connect for a time that is unnatural…_

"Please….stop! Why did you both do it?? Why???"

_Then those eyes open and such pleasure is reflected in them, it becomes unbearable._

"WHY COULD YOU NOT YOU SEE I LOVED YOU????"

Tears fell like water and Lee felt heartbroken; like a wrenching in his chest that would not go away. No matter how much he tried to not think about it. Simply not thinking about it wouldn't work; it never worked, so there was no point in trying it.

"Lee?"

Neji's voice was jarring, even when foreseen, so Lee nearly jumped a mile when it came to his ears in this unexpected manner. The dark-haired user of the Hyuuga's secret technique stood a few feet away with concern showing in his pupil-less eyes. He seemed curious and concerned…and Lee hated him for it.

"Neji." Lee wiped away tears miserably with the back of his hand, not realising it was the one that was currently dripping blood, "My…rival…I did not see you there. I was just training intently. Please do not interrupt me."

Those cold eyes seemed unconvinced and the Hyuuga advanced. Lee turned to say something, to shout or to chase him away, but the sight of those eyes froze him for a second.

Neji's eyes tore into him with anger radiating from them and his lips were raised in a snarl. Those horrifying eyes froze even the angry souls of hell – Lee was convinced.

"No Lee…I will. I will because I can, and I can because I don't care about your petty little mood swings." He was angry, he was so angry, and all Lee could think about was one thing…

"You…you should be training elsewhere…you disobeyed Sensei…" That one didn't exactly win him any brownie points. Neji seemed furious.

"To hell with him and his orders. You've done nothing but treat us like we're burdens to you and your petty hatred! You don't think that just because I am your rival it doesn't mean you can't talk to me?? Do you???" There was no time to answer, as Neji continued.

"We care about you Lee…we care about you because you are a member of our team, whether you like it or not! Tell me what is wrong. If you don't…I will make you, Lee. I will make you because I care…and I can make you because next to my abilities…you look like a crying child…"

His words bit deep and Lee couldn't hold back the tears. With venomous intent, he shouted back his reply, "You think this is easy for me, Neji?? You think I like to feel like this?? I feel betrayed, Neji! I feel hatred! I know I should not, but I am burning inside!

"Neji! I feel like I have been left on a cross to die! My chest hurts! It is hard to think! And all I have is your false concern for me! Do not think you have to do this because we are team mates! Forget my pain! I feel…I feel…"

The words didn't come.

Lee's eyes widened as he felt the gentle fingers on his shoulder and he looked up into eyes that bore no malice or ill intent…only pity. Neji had quietened him with a simple stare.

"Lee." Neji's voice was soft and kind, not in any way patronising as usual, and his eyes were gentle. His hand drew upwards and soft fingers placed themselves upon Lee's shoulder and he simply smiled.

Just…smiled.

"Oh Neji…" Tears pricked at the corners of his eyes and he could hold it in no longer; raising one arm to mop away at his eyes helplessly. Neji didn't react to this and simply stood there, giving Lee time and allowing Lee space…like he always did…always had done…since they had become Chuunin.

"I…I am so…sorry…" This time Lee couldn't help it. His own hands gripped Neji's shoulders tightly and he cried into the shoulder of his friend, sobbing as much as his heart would let him and continuing to do so until he was free to speak again.

Not one usually used to this kind of contact, Neji simply petted the hair of his team mate and allowed him his sorrow. Truth be told, Neji had been more than concerned about Rock Lee.

Rock Lee, in Neji's eyes, was the sort of person who held it all inside. Even if the world around him was falling apart, Lee would always remain an optimist; smiling in _that_ way, laughing and joking all the time. Lee was calm and kind and had a heart of gold. He'd had so much happen to him over the years and yet he always came back smiling.

There was only one time (to Neji's own knowledge) that mirrored the way Lee was now and that had been during his long and slow and painful recovery from the operation that nearly cost him his life. Of course, Lee had come back from that low smiling. Lee had bounced back with all his cheer and his good nature intact. If it had been Neji to have an operation on his eyes…then he would feel weak…pathetic and less of a man.

Rock Lee was twice the man today than he had ever been.

…

…

After a while, Lee seemed to calm and Neji allowed him some room to breathe, his eyes ever focused on that flushed face and those red eyes. Even when he smiled Lee's eyes seemed sad now.

"Forgive me, my rival…" Lee seemed to cut off at that, his mind ill with a memory and then he shook his head, "Sorry…Neji, I mean."

"It is…fine." It wasn't that Neji was stuck for words. There were a thousand things he could have said, and probably should be saying, but he had to give this one some time. Lee would tell him when it suited him – he had learnt that from their spat this morning.

Neji cast his eyes to the river and the bridge, staring across the full length of it without using Byakugan. It seemed peaceful here, so tranquil and free from the noise of the town's day to day routines, and yet not even this place had been able to quell the fire that had built itself up within Lee's heart. The river ran as soft as the tears that had fallen from Lee's eyes, and Neji figured it had probably helped in those moments of silence when Lee had quietly sobbed against Neji's shoulder and neck.

He patted his shoulder and found it damp, sighing a little in irritation, but telling himself it was for a good cause. He would get Lee back for it later he promised.

"It is peaceful here is it not?" Neji looked up. Lee was looking back, smiling in that usual way of his again. This time, however, the smile seemed false and somewhat disturbed. The Hyuuga's eyes fell upon the river again and he said nothing; he didn't have to.

"Gai Sensei was right to tell me to come here. This place has always had a way of calming me down. I do not know why. Maybe it is the whole idea of Zen, eh Neji?" Lee was laughing gently now, even as he wiped away the last few tear drops, and he seemed better in spirit.

"Maybe." Inwardly, Neji was dying to know what was wrong, and knew that Lee would small talk his way out of talking about it if he didn't say something soon, but he didn't want to press him too much.

"I am sorry for making you angry, Neji-kun. It was…stupid of me." The Taijutsu user seemed to have realised what had happened, but as usual was misunderstanding the situation.

"I wasn't angry, Lee." Neji shot him a stare to make him listen, "I was concerned for you. You threw my concern back in my face, Lee. That was what made me angry. Next time, have the sense to know when people care about you."

There was silence and Lee nodded as if he was listening and then turned his head away, a distant gaze upon his face. A few tears managed to fall free from his eyes and Neji knew that Lee was desperately trying to keep it all inside…again.

"Lee…"

At the sound of his name, Rock Lee looked up and straight into compassionate eyes. Neji seemed ready to listen, if he was ready to talk.

"Neji…I am sorry." Lee was apologising again, making Neji twitch somewhat. It was an old habit Lee had never been broken out of.

"It's fine. Tenten and I…we were concerned for you. If anyone was going to attack in anger out of the three of us, it would have been more predictable for it to have been me…but not you, Lee. You look awkward and out of place even when you're angry. You look even more out of place when you fight people out of anger. That's just the way you are." Neji liked to think he was good at explaining things in the cold hard truth. People listened more when you were truthful to them and deadly honest, just as Lee was listening now, with an intent air about him.

"I know…I was just…so angry, Neji…and I am…so confused." His shoulders shook again and he could not stop the tears from flowing again. This time Neji moved forward to support him and took hold of trembling shoulders to steady the one who needed it more than ever before.

The one thing that bothered Neji, however, was that Lee had not mentioned any of this to Gai Sensei. Lee had stayed quiet and had not talked about it. He knew this for a fact now. If Rock Lee had grown so angry that he would lash out at anyone, then the problem was deep rooted and had been there for some time, and Lee most certainly had not said anything to anyone, not even his beloved teacher.

That was usually a cause for concern.

"Lee…" Neji felt as though he needed to confess this much to this poor boy, "…I know we have never been the best of friends…ever. I know I've said some things in the past that may have been…harsh…but…I am your team mate now. We – you, me, and Tenten – we three are a team…an unstoppable team. If your worries have something to do with myself…please tell me. No, never mind that…if you have any worries…you _can_ tell me. I will not tell Gai Sensei. Just between me and you…Lee…do you trust me?"

Lee looked up at him then, and reflected in his eyes was the pain and suffering he had been hiding for all these years. Within those eyes, Neji saw a boy who suffered and abused himself for his dream, a boy whose emotions were so built up inside him that he desperately needed to vent them out…now.

"Neji…" Lee's voice was almost pleading, although what for Neji was not exactly sure.

"Lee…please…I will not tell a soul…not on my life…it's…it's…" Neji smiled for the first time that day, wondering why it was he and not Lee who was about to say those immortal words, "Lee…it's a promise…" (Although Neji would not ever do that ridiculous pose to bind those words, he did, however, grip one of Lee's wrapped hands in his and bow to him – his own version of this one might say.)

At this, Lee recoiled as if hit directly by those words and he too smiled softly. This time his gaze softened and Neji caught a fleeting glimpse of the Lee he once knew.

"I know, Neji, that you would never tell anyone." He seemed ready to talk, "I am just…struggling to tell you…because…it is something strange…and yet…it hurts so much."

One hand rose to his chest, slipping loose of Neji's grasp, and was placed gingerly over his own heart, as if Lee feared he would break it in two. For the first time, he seemed so peaceful, so eager to talk, and Neji was ready to listen.

…

…

The pair sat under a tree near the river, watching the bustling streets of their hometown in the distance. A gentle wind blew across the grass, as if it were calmed by Lee's mood itself, and both boys watched it with a relaxed air about them. Lee sat with his knees bunched up to his chest – a sign of protecting oneself, Neji noted – and his arms wrapped around his knees, with his chin resting upon them. Ever gentle black eyes watched the morning sun and the soft beams of light that danced over the cherry blossom trees in the distance, and he seemed more relaxed, less stressed in the Hyuuga's eyes.

Neji sat with one knees raised and one hand resting limply upon it, staring at the same sights as the Taijutsu user, before turning his gaze to Lee – as he had been doing a lot this day.

"How long have we known Gai Sensei for now, Neji?" The question came as a surprise, but Neji answered nonetheless.

"Hmm…four years, I believe. It seems to have passed so quickly doesn't it?" He did not press the matter due to the fact he felt as though the reason behind the question would be answered soon enough. However, he was unable to shake off the nagging feeling that he knew what exactly was going on.

"Too long…" Lee seemed lost in thought, "I remember meeting him before then too…two years before we graduated…he was so kind to me…he always has been."

The wind began to blow.

"Gai Sensei….although he meant well…I do not think he would have ever thought of how it would affect me…as you know, Neji…the longer you spend with someone…the stronger your affections grow."

That was it. Neji then knew what Lee was about to say. The look in Lee's eyes was distant, and he seemed to be trembling, his fists clenched and his eyes watering. It was hard for him to admit anything to anyone, and Neji was patient…

"But…it was not to be for me was it? Gai Sensei was not to love me in the same way I loved him." The tears dripped and Neji felt his heart wrench for his team mate, "I…I was to yearn and yearn and yearn for his touch…but I was never to get it…was I?"

"Lee…" Truth be told, Neji knew that there was nothing to say to that, "…what did you…see…to make you…like this?"

At that, Lee visibly flinched.

…

…

_Lee is never sure what he's doing there in the first place, and he can never remember clearly why he was out there that night, but there are hurried whispers that catch his attention and curiosity leads him to peer down an alleyway – seeing nothing unusual at first, but then, as his eyes focus into the gloom, he sees two figures up against the walls. Both are unaware of him standing there, and it's a good thing too, for as soon as Lee notices the Jounin vests upon the pair of them, he then recognises who both of them are…_

"_Never thought I'd do this with you."_

_The other looked up, a blank expression, yet the eyes were misty with more lust, "Shut up and kiss me."_

_The two figures remained locked in their sweet embrace and then one head perked up._

"_What if someone should see us? This does not seem…appropriate…" _

"_Shh…no one's seen us so far…"_

_One leaned in close until their faces were barely centimetres apart and then brushed those soft, tight – he imagined – lips against each other, going in for a gentle, delicate petal soft kiss._

_All he could see were lips upon lips, gently caressing each other. He breathed hard and let out a soft, yet lusty laugh, the smile gentle and passionate. _

_And then…_

_Moaning…breath heavy…as one male began to open the thickly padded Juunin vest, kissing trails downwards with an expert mouth, before hesitating as he reached the soft trembling stomach, making the other moan out a little louder than he had hoped. A worried look crossed one face._

"_This…is hardly…"_

"_Shut up…do that again…"_

"_This?"_

"_Ohhhunnn…"_

_Lips caress well sculpted muscles and then the familiar face breathes out a shaky breath in such passion…_

_Fingers linger over muscles too long…_

_Mouths connect for a time that is unnatural…_

_Then those eyes open and such pleasure is reflected in them, it becomes unbearable._

_And through it all…Lee stands there…gaping in shock and looking down the alleyway, his fingers pressed against his lips to stop himself from yelling, and his own fingers trembling so badly that he has to try…try with all his might…to pry his eyes away from the scene._

_Then the all too familiar face smiles as his kisses lead down into the other figure's trousers and releases the other's arousal._

"_I always knew that I was attracted to more than just your hip and modern attitude, Kakashi…" A grin and then Kakashi's fingers are in his hair and he his silenced with a thrust._

"_Shut up…Gai…"_

_And then Lee runs…off into the dark night…and the tears that flow are all he remembers after that…_

…

…

"Lee…"

"Shut up…Neji…"

Lee sniffled and then turned away, hugging his knees close to his chest and crying into them.

"You…y-you must think...that I am…stupid…for getting this jealous over what happened…must you not…?"

His words were broken with all the tears and soft hiccups, but Neji caught what he needed to hear. It was all he needed to respond.

"No Lee…you're…you're not stupid…I…I can see where you're coming from…why it would hurt so much."

"N-Neji-kun…"

Neji leaned over and placed and hand on the Taijutsu specialist's shoulder and then breathed inwards deeply.

"You think that it's stupid to be jealous of Gai Sensei loving someone else? No…no it's not, Lee. If it was like…" He hesitated mentioning it, but then continued, "If it were like those fawning useless Kunoichi who drooled over Sasuke…then it would have been foolish, but I know you, Lee. I know how much it would hurt…"

Lee looked up and Neji's eyes showed no sign of lying.

"You dedicated your life to Gai Sensei didn't you? You fought for him, and suffered for him, and even went through the most heart breaking experience in your life with him when you fought Gaara in the Chuunin exams. Lee…you have given everything you ever had, the whole fibre of your being into being noticed by Gai Sensei…

"Everyone thought it was foolish copy-cat tactics…but you could never fool my eyes, Lee. I saw it in your smile, in your laugh, and in your eyes…that shining admiration. That adoring glance. You never thought of yourself…only of him, and you suffered and fought for it. I know this. I feel what you feel. I can see you here next to me with those tears in your eyes and that look on your face and…and…"

Neji breathed and time stood still, "…and it hurts me too. Because…I know how you feel. I know how it feels to have your one true love pine for somebody else…to never notice you…ever…nor realise that you love him more than just a friend…"

The wind blew…

Neji leaned over and cupped Lee's face gently, staring into those gentle onyx orbs with his eyes half-lidded. His hand pulled Lee's chin underneath into a gentle kiss…

The wind ruffled their hair and Lee remained shock still even as Neji pulled back, his eyes never leaving the others.

"I know this…because you'll always notice Gai Sensei more than you'll notice me, Lee…"

…

…

**Ashford2ashford: oooohhhhh….cliffhanger. LAWL. I seriously think the ending sections were written better than the beginning, but what the heck? The pairings are revealed and as I write I am slipping into a flame retardant suit to stop the fire from burning – yes…I'm that talented…I can type and dress at the same time…**

**So enjoy it kiddies…or at least…I hope you enjoyed it…**

**Me English grammar bad not good…**

**Yikes. Past and present tense confuse me…**

**I sleep now…**


End file.
